After harvesting, tobacco material can be cured to prepare the leaf for consumption. The tobacco material may be further treated, for example by aging or fermentation, to enhance the organoleptic properties of the tobacco. However, these processes can be lengthy and the quality of the resulting tobacco material can be variable. In addition, the microbial content or microbial composition of the tobacco material may increase or alter during these processes.